


Interlude IV

by neonpolitann



Series: Steven Universe [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hot Mess Steven Universe, I love Steven, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inspired by an animatic, Mentioned Blood and Gore, Song: Interlude IV (ShowTime), Steven Universe Future, Steven needs a break, White's Codename is Juanita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonpolitann/pseuds/neonpolitann
Summary: One, Two, Three, Four,is that what love is really for?is this all I get for being yours?
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: Steven Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593748
Comments: 12
Kudos: 73





	Interlude IV

**Author's Note:**

> I found an animatic from Athenahena of an album that (Steven's VA) created, and found s comment that said something along the lines of human Steven being killed and half gem Steven comes out, blaming himself for (his) death. Then he finds out who did it and goes for revenge.
> 
> A comment that posted under that said something like, "New Scenario: White Diamond corrupted Steven and he has to remove his gem from his body (so it doesn't get corrupted), the corruption kills human Steven and WD flees".
> 
> So I decided to write about it. I combined them a bit, I'd like to think that he hot attacked first and then began corrupting and took his gem out.

It was quiet. Deathly quiet. Connie stood there, her eyes moving away from the body besides her sitting in the bed, to the carpet on the floor, to the other side of the room. She glanced back to him. "We're finally free.." she muttered, not getting an ounce of reaction from the other. "Welcome home." She grimly said, barely a smile on her face before turning her head away again.

"It's just you and me now.. standing alone." She spoke, a sigh coming from her lips, "The world is ours."

"No it isn't.."

Connie lightly flinched, her head turned away as she sighed, her eyebrows furrowing together, "Get in the car." She muttered, her body turned and began walking towards the stairs.

" _T̴h̶i̸s̸ ̸i̵s̷n̸'̴t̷ ̶f̶i̴n̶i̶s̵h̴e̸d̵._ "

Connie froze. She turned her head over to him, her eyes widenening slightly. ".. What?" 

It was quiet. Eerily quiet again.

Steven's hands gripped his head as he curled into himself. "Even though the kids dead," he hands moved away from his hair, staring down to his hands, his stomach began to burn as the back of his throat warmed up, bile and whatever else wanting to escape from his body, but he swallowed it down. "I'm still seeing red," his arms wrapped around his torso, "I'm just a shell of his form that his innocence shed." 

Connie stared down to him, a frown on her lips. She looked away from him. "He lived a good life and he gave it to you."

Steven let out a fake, amused chuckle, his eyes looking up to her making her flinch slightly. "Oh, is that right?" 

Her eyes followed up as Steven pushed himself off of the bed, standing up in front of Connie, the obvious height difference between them made her shift slightly as he practically, and almost, loomed over her, the look in his eyes was threatening. "You know it's not true."

"Look at him showered in blood and flowers-"

Blood. _Blood. His body on the ground, blood dripping from his torso, fear, pain, nausea flashing onto his face in the matter of seconds._

Connie felt nauseous, but that quickly washed away as Steven grew closer to her. "Now look in my eyes, she still holds the power." Steven stepped away from her, "After years," his hands covered his eyes, sliding up his face to grip his hair, "of tears of confronting his fears." His hands fell. His head turned to Connie. "He's dead on his record for the world to hear."

"And they'll all think that it was suicide," Connie's eyes flickered over to Steven's hand gesturing to the direction where everyone else was. Her gut twisted at that, her eyes widened slightly at the accusing finger he shot at her. "But Connie, I know it was you inside."

Any other feeling she had crashed, her eyes narrowed slightly. "I saved him-" she defended, a hand going towards her chest and gripping her shirt, the dark red was obvious, and stained her white shirt. "I held him til the moment he _died_!"

Anger flashed through his eyes, his hands clenching as they neared his head. "You choked him out of his own **god damn mind**!" Connie's frown grew, her eyes following Steven's hand gestures. He pointed a finger to her and began jabbing her chest, "You promised the world to him- a **god damn LIE**!"

The force of his last jab sent her back slightly, she glared up to him. "What do you want from me?!" She snapped, her eyes burning in her head, threatening to let everything go. His upper lip flickered up, his head moved back slightly as his eyes rolled, he hand extended out to the sliding door. "Oh, look outside yourself!"

Connie grew silent. Her eyes trained to the floor as she felt her heart hammering in her chest and her mind shaking and buzzing. She took a deep breath, looked up and met pink eyes. "I won't help you take her down." His eyes narrowed down to her.

"Fine." He spat, the venom and strength in his voice made her flinch slightly. She knew Steven has slight power in his voice, but was always so gentle and never used it, suddenly hearing it shakes her. Like this isn't her Steven. She can't help but mentally scoff, of course this isn't her Steven.

"I'll do **it by myself**!"

Connie swallowed hard as Steven turned around, walking towards the stairs, "You don't need it!" She shouted after him, following as he began going down the stairs.

He scoffed. "Oh, I know that I need it."

Connie jumped off of the staircase and onto the couch, running to the bottom of the stairs and stopping Steven in his place. "She's been gone for years, I know you can beat it!" Steven stared down to her and she couldn't help but squirm at the pink eyes that had no emotion in it whatsoever, it seemed like a void to her despite the bright, happy color.

An aggravated sigh left his lips, Connie froze slightly seeing the sharp of his top teeth. She was pulled out of that when Steven's hands frustratedly raised up, one of his hands covered his eyes as he inhaled loudly, stepping off of the stairs to Connie's side, then dropped his hand. " **No, look in the mirror** , **you** **know we both fear her**!" His hand pressed against his chest, " **We're one in the same** , **we're afraid to be near her** ," 

Connie cringed slightly at the paranoid look in his eyes, his hands gripping and messing up his hair.

" **We utter the name with our spirits defeated** ," Connie stepped back as Steven stepped forward. " **But YOU let me kill him**! **You're worse than Juanita**!" Connie's back hit the wall as she stared up to him, she swallowed hard. She pushed herself off of it slightly.

"I told you to end it, it was all for the best!" She defended.

Steven took another step closer making Connie press back against the wall as he glared down to her, she felt frozen in his stare.

" **So I have you to blame for this pain in my chest**?"

Connie's eyes widened and shoved him back the best he could, but he didn't go that far.

" ** _NO_** _!"_

Steven stared to her, watching as her wide eyes stared to the wooden floor, taking a shaky deep breath. 

"If you won't go I will." She tore her eyes up to the floor, meeting his pink eyes again as they stared into her soul. "To avenge the lost soul I killed." Steven turned around, walking towards the warp pad.

Connie's eye narrowed, her head tilted to the side. " _You're filling your heart up with hate, all the same-_ "

Steven slowed his pace, his eye twitching, "No."

" _As the kid-_ "

"No."

" _That you_ _just left-_ "

His eyes closed right, his teeth gritting together, "No."

" _Face down on the-_ "

"No."

" _Pavement-_ "

" **SAVE IT**!" He slammed his foot on the wood as a halt, immediately at the contact the entire house rumbled and creaked as the wood cracked under him, leaning all the way up to the ceiling, making Connie direct her eyes up there. 

Connie barely flinched as Steven turned around, his body glowing a more violent pink that it was previously during their argument. Even after.. he was left alone it was this violent.

"It's time that I made a statement, a pity the city has ruined us, we could've **fooled Hollywood** , **just the two of us** , **but** -" The violent pink dimmed down to the usual pink he normally had, his hand pressed against his forehead and gripping his hair.

"Juanita has just made a fool of us..." 

Connie's heart wanted to twist at the weak tone- it sounded just like her Steven.. but-

_Her Steven's dead._

Her eyes narrowed to Steven in front of her. "You're lost." 

" **One** , **Two** , **Three** , **Four** ;"

"Is this what love is really for? Is this all I get for being yours?" Steven gestured to his body, obviously pointing out to her that him being with her is what got him killed in the first place.

Connie's eyes narrowed to him, anger and sadness flashing through her eyes.

"The kid in front of me in blood and gore?"

" **Five** , **Six** , **Seven** , **Eight** ,"

Connie watched as Steven turned around away from her. "Years put to waste for all I hate, they'll all know Juanita's fate." Steven stepped into the warp pad, his pink eyes looking over to her.

"The show's about to start, don't be late."

Then he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to change much in the song as I didn't want it to lose its flow. So, Juanita is the code name for White lmao.
> 
> I had another SU song fic, but it deleted. So I might rewrite that one.


End file.
